


life will change

by poeticaid



Series: are you implying romancing Shuichi? [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, FUCK, Fluff, M/M, also this is inspired by a work, before i proofread my works i always spell coffee as coffe, i'm kinda hurt that i only knew about saimami week yesterday, i'm listening to persona ost now, i'm not good at coffee aus, it's already in it's third day, rantaro is hot af, saimami is third best ship with anything in shuichi in it, saimatsu is best brotp, so i did research, that persona title tho, this is actual fluff with no angst, this is written for saimami week, typing the words 'smart cookie' made me laugh, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: Kaede persuades Shuichi to pursue his love to a cute coffee barista.





	life will change

**Author's Note:**

> my search history when i was doing this fic:  
> kinds of coffee  
> coffee sizes  
> what does coffee cost in japan  
> i did this for saimami week because i suck at drawing  
> here's the work that inspired me to make this  
> https://xxfrostflare.deviantart.com/art/Morning-Coffee-718868272  
> wow  
> i can't believe i actually made something happy

"Come on, Shuichi!", Kaede says, dragging Shuichi into the nearest coffee shop on their block.

Shuichi has always been to the coffee shop multiple times; he always passes it when he goes to his high school with his roommate, Kaede.

"I... don't think I can do this", Shuichi says with a sad sigh, as he looks down the side walk. He has visited the coffee shop multiple times, but after he comes back from school. It's probably because of... him.

"Come on, Shuichi!", Kaede crosses her arms. "It's a Saturday, so we can be late going to our school as long as we want! You've come this far, there's no way you're gonna back out of a situation like this!"

Shuichi tries to let his arm loose around Kaede's grip, but her grip is tight. Too tight. His eyes dart nervously at the coffee shop, then to Kaede, then to the sidewalk. Is he really nervous just because of one hot guy in the coffee counter? Shuichi does go to the coffee shop, so visiting this place is the norm.

"You've never been to that coffee shop after you saw the guy!", Kaede exclaims, as she drags Shuichi by his arm nearer to the coffee shop.

"I've been in there!", Shuichi retorts, a panicked look written all over his face. "In the afternoons and evenings!"

Kaede sighs exasperatedly. "You come every evening there because it isn't his shift!"

Shuichi and Kaede finally arrives in front of the coffee shop. Kaede, being a smart cookie, knows that Shuichi will try to escape her sights, so she holds to him.

"Shuichi, you can do this", Kaede smiles at him encouragingly."

The coffee shop is an aesthetic to coffee lovers. Its coffee brown walls, its coffee like scent, but Shuichi likes the floor tiles, which are illustrated with coffee beans. The translucent windows give off its coffee like vibe, and Shuichi enjoyed going there to get a coffee.

Until now.

Kaede and he goes inside the coffee shop. There are usually more customers in Saturdays, but in this Saturday, only a few had come across the coffee shop.

"Look! Less customers!", Kaede says, letting go of Shuichi's arm. "And there!"

Timidly, Shuichi looks at the counter.

There, he can see the most handsome man he has ever seen in his entire life. He has a long green hair and green eyes, even with visible eyelashes. He has six piercings on his right ear, and one on his left. Though he wears the coffee shop's uniform, he also has a crystal necklace accessory and some rings and bracelets. His smile obviously belongs to a casanova, and can be mistaken of a smirk.

He's the definition of Shuichi's boyfriend.

"See? You're making lovey-dovey eyes at him", Kaede says, and Shuichi snaps out of his thoughts. "I see a slight blush on your face, too!"

Shuichi covers his face, embarrassed that he had to stare at a stranger he doesn't even know.

"I'm still not changing my mind!"

"Shuichi, come on! Just talk to him. You might be good friends, you know. Why don't you order your usual Greek frappé coffee! You never get nervous when ordering that!"

"That's because I order it when it isn't his shift!", Shuichi says, feeling like an anxiety attack coming on.

Kaede must have sensed this, because she pats Shuichi on the back. "Shuichi, relax. I know you can do this. Just do some small talk with him, and order your usual coffee."

Shuichi sighs again. "You know I can't do small talks."

Kaede sighs again. "Jeez! Just tell him your order and ask for his number! It's that simple!"

"I don't even know his name!"

"My friend knows it", Kaede says. "She told me that his name was Rantaro Amami."

Rantaro Amami. Shuichi looks at the boy, who was talking to a customer with a smirk. Or was it a smile? He can't tell.

Cute name for a cute boy.

The thing is, Shuichi just lacks his self confidence.

Kaede told him he's the prettiest boy in school, and, well, she's not wrong, nor right. He basically gets the attention of some people, but he obscures his face with a blue cap. Shuichi just can't stand getting looked at other people. He's so asocial, that the only friend he has right now is Kaede.

Shuichi also takes notice of Rantaro a year ago. Though this establishment has been standing on this very street for four years, it seems Rantaro is a new employee, and Shuichi has taken a mild interest in him. He watches Rantaro at the distance, admiring his handiwork. He seems nice. But is he faking his kindness?

Whenever Shuichi talks to a stranger, he generally makes a fool of himself. Like, right now.

"W-what if I'll make a fool of myself?", Shuichi asks Kaede with panic in his voice. "He might think of me as some idiot!"

Kaede sighs. "He'll only think you're an idiot if you act like one. Now, come on, go and order your favorite coffee to that boy! I'll be watching!"

Kaede softly pushes him forward. Shuichi takes his wallet from his pocket. He inhales. Then exhales, relaxing himself as he rehearses the lines of what he's going to say to Rantaro at the counter.

_Hello, can I have a Greek frappé?_

He rehearses his line many times in his head as he walks to the counter. Rantaro looks up, and smiles at Shuichi as he catches his eye. Shuichi reddens, his walking falters a bit, but he tries to calm his beating heart. He smiles a bit as he finally reaches the counter.

"Hello there, may I take your order?"

Shuichi's eyes widen. Oh. Oh my god. He has heard rumors about Rantaro being a casanova himself, but if you close his eyes and listen to his voice it would sound like a guy would try hitting on you.

Shuichi pushes that thought away. "Um, m-may I have Greek frappé coffee please?"

Just one stutter. So far so good. He can hear Kaede cheering for him in the background. It gives him some sense of hope that he won't screw this up.

Rantaro smiles back at him. This time, it's an awkward smile. "Um, sir, what's the coffee size?"

Shuichi can hear himself internally screaming. Fuck. Did he really have to forget what coffee size he wants? God. Fucking. Damn it. Hoping Rantaro does not sense Shuichi panicking, he calmly gathers his thoughts.

"V-vendi, p-please", Great. Two stutters. Rantaro smiles, then puts both of his hands on the counter. Shuichi notices that his fingernails have black nail polish on them. "U-um, what now?"

Rantaro chuckles. Bad move. Shuichi's heart beats even louder. "Not trying to be rude, but you have to pay 280 yen."

"O-oh, sorry." Shuichi pays Rantaro the exact amount of money.

_He thinks you're weird. You lost him._

"One vendi Greek frappé coffee, right?", Rantaro asks. Shuichi nods.

"Y-yes..."

"By the way, what's your name?"

Oh shit. He's asking his name. Better not screw this up. "U-um, Shuichi Saihara."

Shuichi feels as if Rantaro's smile turns into an amused smirk.

"Okay, Shuichi, this'll take a moment. Please wait."

"Y-yes, of course..."

Rantaro takes off into the coffee maker to make his coffee. Shuichi stands there, taking a moment to think of the situation as a whole. He knows that he has lost the beautiful coffee maker. He feels heat emanating from his face.

"Woohoo!", Kaede cuts in line from the queue, with a few grumbles behind her, as she hugs Shuichi. Shuichi giggles a bit. "I saw it, and you were a natural!"

"N-no I'm not", Shuichi sighs. "He may seem nice, but I think he thinks I'm weird."

"Oh, don't think like that", Kaede chuckles. "Also, here he comes!"

Shuichi turns to face the counter to see Rantaro with his coffee. The boy smiles. He puts the coffee in front of them, then turns to another side of the counter, presumably to serve another customer.

Shuichi takes his coffee cup, and exits the coffee shop.

"I think I screwed up", Shuichi sighs as he drinks his coffee. Kaede laughs.

"No, you didn't." She points to the bottom of the coffee cup, where his name is supposed to be written.

He reads the chain of letters, and feels his heart beat and face redden. Instead of his name, what was written on the coffee cup is:

'Shy but cute boy'.

Shuichi is flattered, but also embarassed, then reads the numbers below it, with the words, 'Call me'.

He looks back at the coffee shop, with a smile on his face.

"You know, I'll order morning coffee from now on."

**Author's Note:**

> i actually don't know what Greek frappe something costs in japan  
> i actually selected the coffee randomly  
> saimatsu is best brotp  
> typing smart cookie makes me laugh


End file.
